


cydzkie

by slendercyd



Category: my first original work
Genre: Gen, emotional peom, just poem, poetries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Looking my self in the mirrorWhat a disgrace,I am only human.Do not judge me





	cydzkie

I face myself in the mirror, Thinking if im still a minor, I place my soul in the bottle, Thinking if im comfortable, My life remain a disaster, No one could feel that i matters. I look in to my eyes and wash it, Maybe now i can see clear to be, I slice my pulse to rest, Because my heart is tired of beating in least, My life is a circle, No direction and hard to call. I am dirty of sins and wet of mistakes, I am a garbage finding a trash of headache, My life is weak do you know? Never hold dreams that actualy slow, I forgot my name and my profile, I will gone if i cant see a smile.


End file.
